In the last century, much of the world's energy needs have been fulfilled by hydrocarbon fuels which provided a convenient, plentiful, and inexpensive energy source. The current rising costs of such fuels and concerns over the adequacy of their supply in the future has made them a less desirable energy source and has led to an intense investigation of alternative sources of energy. The ideal alternative energy source is a fuel which is renewable, inexpensive, and plentiful, with examples of such fuels being the byproducts of wood, pulp, and paper mills, and household and commercial refuse.
The use of alternative energy sources is not problem-free, however, since there is a concern over the contents of the emissions from the combustion of such fuels as well as the environmental ramifications of acquiring and transporting the fuel and disposing of the residue of combustion.
One promising prior art device for using such alternative energy sources, while maintaining a high degree of environmental quality, is the starved-air combustor wherein the air supplied for combustion is controlled in order to control temperature conditions and the rates of combustion are controlled to consume the fuel entirely. Such starved-air combustors are capable of burning various types of fuel and producing significant amounts of heat which can be employed for any number of purposes including the production of process steam for use in manufacturing and in the generation of electricity.
Starved-air combustors, as previously known and operated, have not been entirely satisfactory in both entirely consuming the combustible elements of the fuel at high throughput while not producing noxious emissions. This problem results, in part, from the use of such starved-air combustors to burn a wide variety of fuels some of which may be non-homogeneous, e.g., household or commercial refuse. It has not been possible in the previously known starved-air combustors to tailor in a real time manner the combustion processes to the type of fuel being combusted in order to maximize the efficiency of the combustor while minimizing the generation of air pollutants. While the pollution problem can be solved to a degree by the utilization of scrubbers and other antipollution devices, such mechanisms are very expensive and their cost may militate against the use of alternative energy sources.